Manifeste de la Liberté
by Dying to Bleed
Summary: Un Naruto de deux ans se retrouve adopté par la famille Uchiha pour échapper aux scientifiques fous. Malheureusement, sa vie petite vie est loin d'être tranquille quand son espèce inspire la frayeur chez les autres. Venez découvrir la vie d'un blondinet qui tente de se faire respecté pour ce qu'il est. Dsl, résumé nul x( UA, Fantastique, léger SchoolFic, Drama, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Manifeste de la Liberté**

* * *

Auteur : Dying to Bleed  
Manga : Naruto  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genres : UA, Fantastique, léger SchoolFic, Drama, Yaoi  
Couple : A découvrir  
Rated : T

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

* * *

**U**ne jeune femme rousse, d'une petite trentaine d'années, tenait fermement dans ses bras un petit garçon de deux ans, à peine. Son air était paniqué. De nombreuse fois, elle regarda dans son dos pour voir si personne ne la suivait. Elle cherchait une solution pour protéger ce petit être endormi, inconscient du danger qui planait sur lui, et de la détresse évidente de la rouquine. La pauvre femme venait d'assister à l'assassinat de son mari.

Ce dernier, chercheur dans un grand laboratoire, n'avait pas supporté les horribles expériences que subissait cet enfant. Les scientifiques n'avaient pas de pitié pour cette espèce, et ils n'avaient que faire des pleurs du bébé. Heureusement, Minato –le mari de la rouquine-, décida de l'emmener chez lui, pour le protéger. En faisant cela, il transgressa les règles fondamentales du laboratoire. Des hommes furent donc à sa recherche, pour retrouver l'enfant. Et ils arrivèrent au domicile des Namikaze. Minato s'interposa, confiant rapidement le garçonnet à sa femme pour qu'elle puisse le protéger. Cette dernière se sauva, entendant les coups de feu qui abattirent son homme. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se promit de protéger le petit blond jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Elle se dirigea vers la maison de sa meilleure amie de toujours. Celle-ci avait deux enfants, elle comprendrait sans nul doute la détresse de la rousse. Devant le manoir, elle toqua à la porte.

« Kushina ? Mais que t-arrive-t-il ? Tu veux entrer une minute ?

- Non merci, s'essouffla la rouquine. Je suis désolé de te demander cela, Mikoto. Tu es mon dernier espoir. Pourrais-tu élever cet enfant comme ton propre fils ? »

**T**out en parlant, Kushina découvrit le petit être dans ses bras. Mikoto écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais... il a... il est...

- Oui. Minato l'a sauvé du laboratoire, le payant de sa vie. S'il te plait, supplia Kushina, ils me recherchent. Je vais partir loin d'ici, pour les mener sur une fausse piste. Protège-le, je t'en prie. »

**L**es larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies par la fraicheur de la nuit d'été, la veuve plaça le blondinet dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Très bien, céda Mikoto. Comment se nomme-t-il ? »

**K**ushina réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

« Minato voulait l'appeler Naruto. »

**A**vant de disparaître, la rousse glissa un collier où un pendentif bleu saphir brillait, autour du cou du bébé de deux ans. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, retenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses perles d'ange, avant de remercié une dernière fois Mikoto et de disparaître en courant dans la noirceur de cette nuit sans étoile.

**E**n rentrant dans sa maison, le petit Naruto se réveilla, bougeant rapidement ses oreilles de renard et attrapant le bout blanc de sa queue rousse et touffue, comme un doudou. Il était un kitsune : êtres très rares, mi-homme mi-renard, d'où son emprisonnement dans le laboratoire.

Ses billes, d'un bleu tout aussi azur que le saphir de son collier, s'ouvrir sur le monde. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni par la vue, ni par l'odeur, ni par la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras ; des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses pupilles avant d'hurler. Cette grosse crise de larme ameuta tout le reste de la petite famille Uchiha dans la cuisine, où Mikoto préparait un biberon de lait chaud.

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent nets, la bouche ouverte jusqu'au sol de la cuisine, avant que Fugaku, chef de la famille, ne puisse se reprendre et interroger doucement sa femme.

« Hum... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un bébé, rétorque la brune.

- Oui, ça je le vois bien. Mais comment un bébé a-t-il pu atterrir sous notre toit ? »

**M**ikoto lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire. Ses deux fils l'écoutèrent ; et si le plus vieux : Itachi, douze ans, comprenait parfaitement, le plus jeune : Sasuke, six ans, ne voyait qu'en ce petit être, un voleur de grand frère. Il n'était pas question qu'il partage _son_ grand-frère avec le nouveau venu. Il se mit alors à bouder, montrant ainsi son mécontentement.

Le petit kitsune, rassasié, ne criait plus et observait, sans réellement comprendre, les inconnus pour qui il était devenu le centre d'attention. Tenant toujours sa queue dans sa main gauche près de lui, il emmena son pouce droit à sa bouche, finissant par s'endormir, ignorant toutes les questions que se posait sa nouvelle famille adoptive.

OoOoO

**P**lusieurs années passèrent. Itachi avait, maintenant, seize ans. Il se préparait à entrer en première scientifique au lycée de Konoha. Il adorait ses deux petits frères autant l'un que l'autre. Sasuke, dix ans, préparait sa rentrée en dernière année de primaire. Lui aussi, il adorait son grand-frère. Il voulait absolument lui ressembler pour tout. Par contre, il détestait Naruto, le rejetant sans cesse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'il soit proche d'Itachi, et que ce dernier arrivait à s'amuser avec lui aussi. Malgré les engueulades de ses parents et de son frère, Sasuke ne voulait pas être approché par le kitsune.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, voulait plus que tout être respecté par le petit brun. Il s'amusait bien avec Itachi, mais il voulait jouer avec Sasuke. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne l'aimait pas, et le pauvre renard ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. A presque six ans, il préparait son CP. Ne pouvant pas aller à l'école à cause de ses attributs spéciaux, il avait des cours à domicile donné par un certain Iruka Umino pour qui, il s'était pris d'une grande affection.

**L**a rentrée étant le lendemain, les trois garçons profitaient, à leurs manières, de ce dernier jour de vacances. Itachi lisait un bouquin très intéressant sur la biologie humaine et tous les mécanismes de la cellule eucaryote, Sasuke jouait sur l'une de ses consoles au dernier jeu que ses parents lui avaient acheté, et Naruto entra discrètement dans la chambre du petit brun.

« Suke ?

- ...

- Ne, Suke ! Tu joues avec moi ? »

**T**out en formulant sa requête, le petit kitsune avait baissé la tête sur la droite, penchant ses oreilles dans un signe d'interrogation, serrant fort sa peluche en forme de renard à neuf queues dans ses bras. Le brun souffla.

« Dégages !

- Mais... te plait Suke ! »

**L**e dernier Uchiha souffla une seconde fois relevant le regard de son jeu vidéo. Naruto relava la tête en redressant les oreilles en signe d'espoir.

« Bon d'accord, viens. »

**L**e renard, tout étonné mais très heureux, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, révélant des canines un peu plus grandes que la normale, et suivit Sasuke qui était sorti de sa chambre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond, et le brun laissa passer le plus jeune avant de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tout content de lui, Sasuke retourna à sa console.

Naruto, lui, s'était retourné et fixait la poignée de la porte, trop haute pour lui pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir. Il baissa la tête en soufflant, tout triste. Il n'aurait jamais dû croire que Sasuke voudrait jouer avec lui. Ne voulant tout de même pas rester coincé ici, il attrapa un petit tabouret dans un coin de sa chambre pour monter dessus. Manque de chance, il tomba et se fit mal au genou, se l'ouvrant, il se mit à saigner légèrement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il s'empêcha de les verser, se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieur entre ses canines. Sasuke n'aimait pas les pleurnichards, il lui avait déjà dit. Serrant plus fort son doudou Kyubi, il monta sur son lit et renifla bruyamment. N'arrivera-t-il jamais à se faire apprécier de Sasuke ? Il se roula en boule sur son lit, reniflant une dernière fois avant de s'endormir.

**C**e fut les cris d'enfants qui réveillèrent le petit renard. Ce frottant doucement les yeux de son poing, il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Etant ouverte, le vent chaud, malgré cette fin d'été, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, déjà bien en bataille. Il bailla un coup, faisant briller ses canines au soleil, et il se mit à observer les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc en face de sa maison. Ils n'étaient pas bien grands, se lançant un ballon près de leurs mères qui discutaient entre elles tout en les surveillants du coin de l'œil.

Naruto n'avait pas le droit de sortir seul. Il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'à cause de sa queue et ses oreilles, les autres personnes pourraient avoir peur de lui. Mais, là, seul dans sa chambre, il eut soudainement envie de rejoindre les petits garçons pour jouer avec eux au ballon. Sasuke l'avait encore rejeté, et puis personne ne saurait qu'il était sorti. Sûr de lui, Naruto attrapa Kyubi et s'échappa par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, il fut donc aisé pour lui de descendre la petite marche que formait la terrasse, pour courir jusqu'à la grille. Cette dernière n'était jamais fermée, sauf le soir, mais la journée, il n'y avait pas de risque. Et puis, Mikoto en avait marre de toujours devoir sortir et ranger ses clefs pour ouvrir le portail. Discrètement, le blondinet se faufila jusqu'au petit groupe.

« Hey, peux jouer avec vous ? »

**L**es enfants s'étaient stoppés, regardant Naruto de manière étrange. Sous la peur, il avait claqué ses oreilles sur sa tête, et sa queue remuait nerveusement. Un petit garçon brun, le ballon entre les mains, lui sourit en lui envoyant le jouet.

« Bien sûr ! Moi, c'est Kiba. Et toi ?

- Naruto. »

**L**e jeu reprit. Naruto fit ainsi la connaissance de Choji, un petit garçon châtain un peu gros avec un paquet de gâteaux dans les mains, et de Shikamaru, meilleur ami de Choji, il était coiffé étrangement, ressemblant à un ananas, et il n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Le blond était content, s'était la première fois qu'il se faisait de vrais amis. D'habitude, il jouait tout le temps avec Itachi, Sasuke refusant de rester avec lui, mais le grand brun ne pouvait plus être aussi présent qu'avant, à cause de ses études ; alors le kitsune s'ennuyait.

Il jouait depuis dix petites minutes lorsqu'un cri retentit. Une femme brune, d'âge mûr, se précipita vers eux en appelant Kiba, et en l'attrapant par le bras une fois au niveau du groupe. Deux autres mères arrivèrent pour prendre Choji et Shikamaru avec elles. La maman du premier prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es toi ? Ne t'approche pas de nos enfants. Monstre ! »

**L**a différence fait peur, Naruto le savait, sa famille lui avait expliqué. Pourtant, ses mots lui firent mal. Les larmes aux yeux, il répliqua faiblement.

« Chuis pas un monstre...

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

**N**aruto se tût. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. On ne lui avait jamais dit. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était différent. Il renifla, resserrant Kyubi contre son torse.

OoOoO

« Sasuke, pourrais-tu aller chercher ton frère ? interrogea Mikoto alors que toute la famille Uchiha était présente dans la cuisine. Nous aimerions passer à table.

- Pourquoi moi ? Il peut bien venir tout seul, rétorqua le fils cadet.

- Sasuke ! »

**E**n bougonnant, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la pièce où il avait enfermé son jeune frère un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il ouvrit la porte.

« Naruto, on man- »

**S**a phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pièce était vide. Il avisa la fenêtre grande ouverte, palissant. Il fit tout de même un rapide tour de chambre, vérifiant que le petit renard ne se trouvait réellement nulle part.

« Naruto ? »

**M**ais la chambre était bien vide. Même Kyubi était absent, et le blond ne sortait jamais sans lui. Penaud, il retourna dans la cuisine où ses parents et son frère les attendaient pour débuter le repas. Le voyant revenir seul, sa mère s'inquiéta.

« Où est Naruto ?

- Il n'est pas dans sa chambre...

- Comment ça : il n'est pas dans sa chambre ? demanda Fugaku.

- Et bien, je pense qu'il est dehors...

- Oh non ! s'exclama Mikoto en couvrant sa bouche de sa main. Il faut le retrouver ! »

**L**es quatre membres de la famille Uchiha se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison, enfilant vestes et chaussures. La nuit commençait à tomber. Tout naturellement, Itachi proposa de fouiller en premier lieu le parc, car le fugitif appréciait beaucoup cet endroit. D'un pas pressé, et d'un commun accord à cette proposition, ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin public. Ils y firent un tour rapide, vérifiant buissons et autres cachettes probable pour un enfant de son âge. Mais ce n'est pas là, qu'ils le retrouvèrent. Ce furent plutôt les cris des mamans hystériques, lui interdisant d'approcher leurs fils respectifs, qui les interpellèrent.

Le pauvre kitsune enroulait sa queue autour de sa jambe gauche, la resserrant contre lui au cours du flux de paroles incessant, et ses oreilles étaient rabaissées au possible sur le sommet de son crâne, qu'il n'était presque plus possible de les distinguer à travers sa tignasse blonde. Ses épaules tressautaient, signe évident qu'il sanglotait, serrant à l'en étouffer son doudou contre lui.

« Ne t'approches plus de nos enfants, espèce de fils de Satan !

- Retournes d'où tu viens, tu es une malédiction dans ce monde !

- Va-t'en, monstre ! »

**P**lus les insultes fusaient, et plus le petit renard se rabaissait sur lui-même, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'on lui en veuille autant. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il avait ces attributs de renard. Il n'avait jamais demandé à les avoir.

En entendant toutes ces mauvaises paroles, Sasuke se mit à s'en vouloir. Il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute. S'il avait joué avec lui, cette après-midi, le blond n'aurait jamais entendu ces méchancetés. Même s'il n'aimait pas son frère, il ne s'était jamais permis de l'insulter ainsi. Et il n'approuvait absolument pas que ces dames se soient donné cette autorisation. Il n'avait que cinq ans, il n'était pas encore capable de réellement comprendre sa différence.

« Tu es le diable, pars d'ici ! »

**C**ette dernière insulte acheva le blondinet qui se laissa tomber sur les fesses, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais cette fois-ci, les Uchihas étaient assez près pour réagir. Itachi se précipita pour prendre son frère dans ces bras, le rassurant par sa présence et des mots tendres, pendant que Mikoto et Fugaku incendiaient les mères de mots bien sentis sur le fait de parler ainsi à un pauvre enfant innocent qui ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Naruto pleurait, le visage caché dans le cou de son grand frère. Ses petites mains étaient passées autour de sa nuque pour attraper la veste du brun dans son dos, laissant son Kyubi à terre. Sasuke le ramassa, l'époussetant rapidement en fixant tristement l'état de son petit frère dans les bras d'Itachi qui s'était relevé. Il se sentait coupable.

Après l'incendie de paroles que lancèrent les adultes Uchiha, la famille se dirigea vers sa demeure. Plus personne n'avait d'appétit. Sur le chemin, certes court, Naruto avait tout de même finit pas s'endormir dans les bras de son grand frère. Mikoto pestait contre ces espèces de pimbêches qui osait insulter son petit garçon encore si fragile. Fugaku tentait tant bien que mal de calmer sa femme. Et Sasuke...

Sasuke regardait fixement ses pieds avancer sur le bitume, tenant dans une main le doudou du blond. Il se sentait atrocement mal, et coupable de ce que le kitsune venait de vivre. S'il ne l'avait pas rembarré, s'il avait accepté de jouer avec lui, s'il ne l'avait pas enfermé dans sa chambre, si... mais avec des si, on changerait le monde... Il releva la tête, observant le visage endormi sur l'épaule du plus grand. Les joues étaient poisseuses de larmes, et on pouvait apercevoir les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré sous les paupières closes.

**D**e retour à la maison, Itachi coucha le bel endormi dans son lit, remontant les couvertures pour éviter qu'il attrape froid durant la nuit. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever pour refermer la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il sorti, laissant ses parents souhaiter une bonne nuit à son petit frère à leur tour, puis ce fut Sasuke qui ferma la marche. Il déposa le Kyubi dans les bras du blond qui s'y accrochèrent automatiquement. Un timide sourire vînt barrer le visage du plus jeune brun avant de, pour la première fois, embrasser Naruto sur sa joue.

OoOoO

**L**e lendemain, aux alentours de l'aurore, ce fut d'étranges bruits dans la salle de bains qui réveillèrent la petite famille. Prudemment, Fugaku se dirigea vers la pièce, ouvrant doucement la porte, pour finir par la claquer d'un coup en découvrant le sang.

« Naruto ! Mais que fais-tu ? cria l'unique femme de la maisonnée.

- V-Veux plus ê-être un mon-monstre... »

**N**aruto pleurait, debout au milieu de la salle de bains, les ciseaux ensanglanté dans une main, l'autre perdue ses cheveux poisseux de sang. Il avait essayé de se couper une oreille pour se la retirer, mais Fugaku était arrivé à temps, l'empêchant de faire l'irréparable. La coupure n'était pas trop grande mais assez profonde, et Mikoto entreprit de laver la tête du kitsune avant de le soigner.

Ils revinrent dans la cuisine quelques temps plus tard pour le petit déjeuner. Naruto avait un bandage sur toute la tête, protégeant son oreille blessée. Sasuke fixait le pansement comme si s'était lui le fautif pour sa présence à cet endroit.

A table, le renard n'avait pas grand appétit et il ne tarda pas à retourner s'allonger sur son lit. Il ne voulait plus sortir. Itachi et Sasuke, eux, durent se préparer pour l'école, dans lesquelles Fugaku les déposa pour leurs rentrées respectives.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur**

**Hey, me revoilà avec un nouvelle écrit ! (Oui je sais, ce n'est pas sérieux -")**

**Bref, à Noël, j'ai soumis le prologue de cette histoire à un vote sur mon blog, et le résultat à été très flagrant. Alors j'ai décidé de publier "Manifeste de la Liberté" =)**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je ne donne pas de dâte de prochaine publication car j'entre en période de concours, et donc de révisions. Mais je serais de retour le 18mai sûr ! Dsl, c'est long... En attendant,**

**Reviews ?**

**Dying'**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Dying to Bleed  
Manga : Naruto  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genres : UA, Fantastique, léger SchoolFic, Drama, Yaoi  
Couple : A découvrir  
Rated : T

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**Dj** _ Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

**Lulu-chan**_ Merci. Et oui les adultes sont parfois cruels face à quelque chose qu'ils ne maitrisent pas, comme la différence… Sasuke a des remords, mais tu vas voir qu'il ne va pas changer pour autant. Pour Fugaku, j'avais envie de faire un papa gentil pour une fois. On a toujours l'habitude de le voir froid, ne pensant qu'à l'argent de son entreprise… Ici, il change et pense à ses enfants ^^ Et voici la suite !

**Quentin**_ Merci !

**Supertinna16**_ Merci. Oh non, ne pleure pas, Naruto est courageux et va réussir à remonter la pente après cette mésaventure ! Voilà la suite !

**Miffa**_ Merci. Oh non, ne pleure pas, notre petit Naru est fort ! Voilà, la chapitre 02, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier ^^

**Billy-Fox**_ Merci, voici la suite ^^

**Kyu-chan**_ Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.

**Aluna-san**_ Merci !

**Irene**_ Merci, voici la suite.

**Ary-mya**_ Merci beaucoup

**Sophie**_ Merci. Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster, mais je suis en pleine période de concours, alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais voici la suite !

**Kawii-Sama**_ Merci, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir. Désolé pour l'attente mais je suis en pleine période de concours… Mais la patience est une très bonne qualité et te voilà récompensée car la suite est arrivée !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 02**_

* * *

La rentrée se déroula relativement bien pour les deux fils Uchihas. Ceci, même si Sasuke eut un peu de mal à se concentrer. Il ne pouvait retirer de son esprit l'image de Naruto, un bandage blanc sur la tête qui commençait à rougir au niveau de l'oreille blessée. Dans sa classe, il retrouva tout de même son meilleur ami, Neji. Ce dernier réussi à lui arracher quelques petits sourires, même si ceux-ci étaient faux, et principalement là pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

La fin des cours arriva plutôt vite, et Sasuke se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. N'habitant pas loin de l'école primaire, il se disait assez grand pour faire le chemin à pied tout seul. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que, comme toujours, Itachi le suivait discrètement pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrivait.

Arrivé chez lui, le petit brun retira ses chaussures tout en saluant toute la maisonnée de l'habituel « Tadaima ! ». Sa mère lui répondit par le « Okaeri » traditionnel, mais contrairement au rituel habituel, Naruto ne vînt pas le saluer. Sasuke se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où se trouvait Mikoto pour prendre des nouvelles de son petit frère.

« Il n'a rien mangé à midi, et il refuse de sortir de sa chambre, raconta la brune. Il a même fallu que je renvois Iruka. Naruto ne veut parler à personne... »

La pauvre femme était triste et s'inquiétait du sort de son enfant. Itachi, qui venait de rentrer, proposa alors de raconter une partie de l'histoire à Naruto, afin qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, par le passé.

La proposition était intéressante, mais que fallait-il dire à un enfant de cinq ans, pour qu'il puisse comprendre sa différence ? Tu as eu une enfance difficile, car tu es né dans un laboratoire pour servir de cobaye, afin que les chercheurs étudient ton espèce. Et oui, tu n'es pas un humain mais un kitsune : être mi humain mi animal.

Non, décidément, il fallait vraiment trouver une approche moins brusque. Le pauvre petit ne s'était toujours pas remis de son expérience du parc. Il fut donc décidé d'attendre encore quelques années avant de confronter le jeune renard à son terrible passé.

oOoOo

Huit années ont passé depuis la terrible confrontation qu'a vécue le renardeau. Depuis cet après-midi maudit, il ne sort plus seul et toujours de nuit, de peur de rencontrer une nouvelle fois des personnes lui jetant ces atrocités à la figure.

Itachi avait vingt-quatre ans. Il poursuivait ses études à Tokyo et avait donc un appartement en plein centre-ville. Il ne revenait que rarement à la maison, soit pendant les vacances, soit pour des raisons familiales. Comme ce weekend par exemple. En effet, Sasuke fêtait ses dix-huit printemps, et pour l'occasion, il organisait une grande soirée dans le manoir Uchiha. Naruto, quant à lui, avait maintenant quatorze ans. Iruka était toujours son professeur particulier car le petit blond ne voulait pas être approché par un autre humain « normal » qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Une unique personne avait réussi à franchir ses barrières auto-protectrices. Il s'agissait de Kiba, le petit garçon du parc. En effet, le lendemain de l'incident, en journée, il était venu voir comment se portait le kitsune. Il avait précisé qu'il se fichait de ce que lui racontait sa mère, et que pour lui, Naruto restait son ami. Kiba était devenu le meilleur ami du blond, et vice versa, passant presque tout son temps libre avec lui. Ses deux amis, Shikamaru et Choji le couvraient à chaque fois, et arrivaient, de temps en temps à passer du temps avec Naruto, lorsque ce dernier acceptait de sortir au parc une fois la nuit tombée.

De ce fait, il appréhendait grandement la soirée qui se préparait. Il avait décidé de ne pas sortir de sa chambre, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, si un incident se déclarait par exemple, et encore... Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux pour lui de tout simplement mourir, plutôt que de rencontrer des inconnus. Personne, ou presque, ne le regretterait, de toute manière.

Ces relations avec Sasuke ne s'étaient pas améliorées. Naruto essayait de ne plus l'embêter, et le brun restait enfermé dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur, ou alors il traînait dehors avec ses amis. Naruto les avait seulement entr'aperçus, observant son frère les rejoindre par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

En ce moment, le blond était dans la cuisine, aidant sa mère à préparer le gâteau pour le soir-même. Il était dix-sept heures, les invités arrivaient vers dix-neuf heures. Itachi arriva dans le dos de sa mère, lui embrassa la joue, et planta son doigt dans la pâte à gâteau, avant de se sauver, riant comme un gamin.

« Itachi, sermonna Mikoto, si tu continues, il n'y aura plus assez de pâte pour le gâteau de ton frère !

- Il est grand, il ne m'en voudra pas.

- Peut-être, mais moi, si. Allez files dans ta chambre. Et emmène Naruto avec toi, s'il te plait. »

Malgré ses vingt-quatre ans, et ses vingt centimètres de plus que sa mère, Itachi se sauva sans demander son reste, entraînant Naruto dans son sillage. Arrivés à l'étage, Itachi déposa sa valise sur son lit pour commencer à la vider. Il n'avait pas énormément de linge propre, n'étant pas revenu chez lui depuis les vacances précédentes, et sa valise contenait énormément de linge sale qu'il s'empressa de jeter dans la panière prévue à cet effet. Il avait bien sûr pris soin de séparer le blanc de la couleur, ne voulant aucunement s'attirer les foudres de sa mère.

Son action accomplie, il se mit à discuter avec son petit frère, lui ébouriffant au passage sa chevelure d'or.

« Alors Naru, que vas-tu faire ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, maman m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas venir au restaurant avec nous ce soir, pour laisser la maison à Sasuke, mais tu risques de t'ennuyer tout seul, non ? interrogea le plus grand.

- Oh non, Kiba a réussi à convaincre sa mère ! Il peut venir à la maison ce soir, sourit Naruto.

- C'est cool alors. J'avais peur que tu t'ennuies tout seul, alors je t'ai rapporté quelques films. Vous pourrez les regarder ensemble, avec Kiba.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien. Mais la télé est en bas, dans le salon, soupira le blondinet.

- Si ce n'est que ça. Vous n'aurez qu'à rester dans ma chambre. Attends, je vais te montrer comment fonctionne ma télé, d'accord ? »

Naruto fit un énorme sourire à son grand frère, se plaçant à ses côtés afin de comprendre le fonctionnement de sa télécommande. Chez les Uchihas, il fallait attendre d'avoir seize ans pour avoir sa télévision personnelle dans sa chambre. Le renardeau devait donc attendre encore deux ans avant de goûter à la liberté de pouvoir regarder ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué... Il suffisait de se souvenir du bon bouton et la télévision fonctionnait correctement. Naruto s'installa donc sur le lit de son grand frère en entendant la sonnette annoncer l'arrivée des premiers invités. Il était bien décidé à ne plus bouger jusqu'à l'arrivé de Kiba. Nonchalamment, il se mit à zapper les chaînes tranquillement.

oOoOo

La fête battait son plein depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Fugaku, Mikoto et Itachi était partis au restaurant laissant la maison à Sasuke. Une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient dans le salon, la musique sortant des baffles, les lumières multicolores virevoltaient dans toute la pièce, amenant ainsi un air de discothèque. Les bouteilles et les gâteaux apéritifs étaient descendus à grande vitesse. Il fallait renfourner les stocks régulièrement.

Sasuke se trouvait assis sur son canapé, discutant avec son meilleur ami Neji. En même temps, d'autres personnes dansaient, buvaient ou mangeaient. Au choix. Cependant, la sonnette coupa l'Uchiha dans son dialogue. Il fit un rapide tour de salle du coin de l'œil, remarquant que tous ses invités étaient présents, il s'interrogea sur l'identité de la personne. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, Neji le suivant.

« Tiens, Kiba ?!

- Salut ! Désolé du retard, s'excusa l'arrivant. J'avais prévenu Naruto...

- Hn. Il est à l'étage. »

Kiba ne se fit pas prier, escaladant rapidement les escaliers sous le regard curieux du Hyuga. Il se retourna vers son ami pour l'interroger.

« Qui est à l'étage ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'étais pas censé être seul chez toi, ce soir ?!

- Si, mais ce n'est pas important.

- Ah bon ? Mais qui était ce mec ? Il est monté là-haut, sans même passer par la case : salon.

- Oui, mais je te dis que ce n'est pas important, d'accord ? répliqua Sasuke. Ce gars est juste le meilleur ami de mon frère. »

L'Hyuga leva les sourcils, perplexe. Il connaissait Sasuke depuis l'école primaire, venait souvent chez lui, et il connaissait son ami par cœur. Alors, que pouvait-il bien lui caché qui semblait si important, malgré ses dires ?

« Je ne savais qu'Itachi avait un ami si jeune. En plus, je l'ai vu partir avec tes parents tout à l'heure, alors arrête tes conneries.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne te parle pas d'Itachi, mais de Naruto ! Oups... »

En s'emportant face aux questions de Neji, l'Uchiha venait de faire une bourde... Mais quel idiot !

« Naruto qui ?

- ...

- Sasuke !

- Bon écoute, c'est un secret. Tu ne le dis à personne okey ?! demanda Sasuke avant de poursuite suite à l'acquiescement silencieux du brun. Il s'agit de mon petit frère...

- Hm... Sasuke... Depuis le temps que je te connais, je le saurais si tu avais un petit frère... Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre que Mikoto, Fugaku, et Itachi et toi dans cette maison !

- Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ça. Mais voilà, j'ai un petit frère de quatorze ans. »

Sasuke entama alors l'histoire de Naruto, sans parler de ses attributs particuliers. Depuis l'arrivée du kitsune dans la famille Uchiha, son existence était restée secrète. Seuls Iruka, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru et le médecin de famille furent mis dans la confidence. Il était donc normal que Neji ignore tout du petit blond.

« Je peux le voir ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu connais toute ma famille, je pensais que c'était la même chose de mon côté. Tu pourrais te faire pardonner en me le présentant.

- Non ! Tu ne devrais même pas connaître son existence !

- Justement, autant que je le connaisse entièrement maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il te ressemble.

- N'importe quoi ! répliqua Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Il est mon exact opposé ! »

La réponse étonna Neji, il avait encore plus envie de voir ce fameux petit frère à présent.

oOoOo

Dans la chambre d'Itachi, Naruto et Kiba rigolaient comme des baleines devant un film. Mais l'ambiance devint soudain tendue lorsque le châtain fut parcouru par un éclair de génie.

« Oh ! Au fait Naruto, je ne t'ai pas dit mais... hésita-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je me suis permis d'inviter quelqu'un... Je l'ia rencontrer la semaine dernière.

- Quoi ? Mais, attends, tu es fou ?! Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ou de voir des gens, c'est dangereux !

- Oui, je sais, mais...

- Il va venir ici ? »

Le bruit de la sonnette fit paniquer encore plus le blondinet.

Agacé d'être dérangé de nouveau dérangé, Sasuke ouvrit la porte pour tomber face à un adolescent, un peu plus jeune que lui. Le garçon était habillé d'une drôle de façon, mélangeant l'hiver et l'été dans ses vêtements noirs. En effet, un large baggi couvrait ses jambes, un tee-shirt moulait son torse comme une seconde peau, et enfin, un bonnet couvrait sa chevelure. Il avait également un regard glacial, qui déstabilisa un instant Sasuke, avant que celui-ci se reprenne et se recompose un masque impassible.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous chez moi ?

- On m'a invité. Un certain Kiba.

- Comment ? Il ne se gêne pas lui... »

Le pauvre brun ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il fut poussé par l'Inuzuka. Ce dernier attrapa le nouvel arrivant par le poignet et le tira à sa suite jusqu'à la chambre du blondinet.

« Kiba, attends ! » hurla l'Uchiha.

Mais c'était trop tard. La porte de la chambre d'Itachi se referma sous son nez. Naruto...

Enervé, Sasuke cogna son poing contre la porte avant de s'assoir au sol. Il allait mourir lorsque ses parents apprendraient ça...

De l'autre côté de la porte, Naruto avait juste eu le temps de se cacher sous la couette. Il était triste, son meilleur ami l'avait trahi sans scrupule. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il avait peur des gens, et que son existence devait rester secrète.

« Pourquoi Kiba ? Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ? renifla-t-il

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi voyons. »

D'un coup, sans prévenir, le châtain souleva la couverture, découvrant Naruto qui plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles, vaine tentative pour cacher sa différence. Ce fut inutile, car si ce ne furent pas ses oreilles, ce fut sa queue rousse remuant librement qui le trahit lorsqu'elle recouvrit la liberté. Le blond vit avec effarement les yeux turquoise s'écarquiller de stupeur à cette vision.

« Mais tu as... tu es... un kitsune ?! »

Et voilà. Une nouvelle fois, il passait pour un monstre. Il regarda Kiba qui lui souriait. Ce traitre !

« Naruto, je te présente Gaara. Un neko ! ajouta-t-il en retirant le bonnet sombre, libérant ainsi une chevelure rouge flamboyante où trônaient des oreilles de chat noires.

- Un neko ? »

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur

Et voilà le chapitre 02 de posté. J'ai réussi à le publier plus tôt que prévu, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous un problème ^^

Comme la dernière fois, je ne sais quand j'aurais le temps de poster le prochain chapitre. En attendant, je serais ravi de recevoir vos avis ! =)

Reviews ?

Dying'


End file.
